Broken Hearts
by tiarna13
Summary: Set after Edward left in NM but with a twist. Edward slept with Bella then the Cullens just left and moved to London England. What will happen with the consequnces of that night. Will Bella get Edward back.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't my fault, I didn't know that it was to be the last night we would spend together Edward made sure of that. I don't think either of us counted on the possible consequences.

It was a warm autumn evening when we made love for the first time. I didn't know why we were doing it then; Edward had always told me it was too dangerous. He dazzled me into arousal. He was sweet and gentle and like most people in love we climaxed at the same time. It was a wonderful first time and I would never change it for the world. It was a disappointment when he left that morning never to return into my life ever again

The only sign that he had gone and was never coming back was his absence from school. At first I thought he was out hunting but after two weeks I got worried for three reasons. The first being I had missed my period, the second even Carlisle had disappeared and the third reason Edwards mobile was unobtainable. Three months after that night and three missed periods I decided I had to find him. To start with finding out I was pregnant so young scared me at first. I was going to get rid of it but it occurred to me what a miracle this child will be. Not knowing much about human/vampire hybrid children I decided it wouldn't be too bad. It was telling my parents what fuelled my drive to find the Cullen's. Charlie was fuming at first but soon grew warm to having a grandchild, even if I was barely legal. Rene on the other hand screamed and shouted at me, telling me that I should get rid of the child or else I'd end up stuck in Forks. I told Jake because I knew if I couldn't find the Cullen's he would help me raise the child or until he imprinted and I think if Edward would find out in the future a wolf helped raise his child he'd go mental and try and kill Jake, but at least he would be happy knowing I had someone who helped me. Jake had been there from the moment I realised the Cullen's weren't coming back, he took me down to First beach regularly and we just sat and talked, one night he got drunk and told me he loved me, I blew him off telling him that he was drunk.

Christmas and New Year came and went without any contact from the Cullen's. Through my skills on the internet I found an article from a British newspaper hailing the latest American import, a surgeon, by the name of Dr Cullen. I had made my mind up I was going to England. I booked a one-way ticket to Gatwick airport and I was on my way two weeks later. When I got to the airport and was sitting in the departures lounge when I heard someone calling my name.

"BELLA!" shouted Jake. I ran over to him and asked what he was doing he was off to LA to get a new car, cars were Jake's obsession, which had belonged to Brad Pitt how he could afford that I'll never know.

"So, Bells, where you off to?"

"England. I want a change of scenery for a while"

"Nothing to do with the sudden appearance of a Dr Cullen over there then?" Jake asked.

"Nope not at all!" I joked; "I've got to go now they are boarding my flight" I said then went of to my boarding gate. When I got to my seat I found that I'd been upgraded to business class due to over booking , which meant my seat reclined, I'd have more leg room and no little children crying or screaming, I was pleased. I pulled my silver iPod out of my bag a pressed play, "In the skies, I'll carve your name; Tear it apart, just to gain control. Your tears are ecstasy, Can you take me higher?" blared out of my headphones. I'm pretty sure the guy next to me nearly had a heart attack, a nice respectable looking girl listening to heavy metal that would surprise any one (A/N that's what I'm like XD) I dozed off during the rest of the flight.

When I woke I was listening to the dulcet tones of Rob Pattinson. I looked out of the window and saw the streets of London which meant I'd reached my destination. As soon as I got through arrivals I rented my self a car and paid the guy 10 for some congestion charge thingy (A/N if your English you know what I'm on about.) and drove to Great Ormond Street Hospital where I knew Carlisle was working. I went to the reception and asked if I could see Dr Cullen; I was told no! She was one of those typical receptionists, whiney voice and more interested in her nails than her job. When she spoke she had a strong cockney accent (A/N think Eastenders) and was rather rude toward me. It was only after I convinced them that it was important did the receptionist actually call him.

"Dr Cullen, some bird is down here and she wants to speak to you. She ain't pretty either"

"Tell her I'll be down Mercedes. Could you give me her name first?"

"What's your name love?" she asked me

"Bella Swan. He should recognise the name."

"'Er name is Bella Swan, Dr C; she said you'd know the name"

Five minutes later Carlisle was down at the reception looking at me perplexed.

"Bella what are you doing here? I thought Edward had told you not to try and find us"

"Carlisle, what a pleasure to see you again. I'm afraid I need your expertise can we go to your office to speak privately?" I asked, no, I demanded.

When we reached Carlisle's office he locked the door and the tirade of questions began.

"What are you doing here Bella? What expertise do you need? Have you seen Edward yet? Does he even know you're here?"

I answered every question

"I'm here to find Edward. I'm Pregnant. No I haven't seen Edward yet and no he doesn't know I'm here unless you rang him on your way down to reception."

"Can you repeat answer two please Bella?"

"I'm pregnant, no it is not Mike's, Eric's or any of the other boy's at school it's Edwards!" if Carlisle was human I think he would have fainted.

"So that would mean that you must be at least three months gone!"

"Yeah I am three months gone. If I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't have bothered trying to track you guys down." With that I passed out in Carlisle's office

Loving this story so far, hope you enjoy it, remember, reviews are like my candy, cant wait to have some more sweet sweet candy :) (lol at the simpsons reference) 


	2. Chapter 2

Three months ago I made the worst mistake I could have made. I left my beautiful Isabella behind in Forks. I knew that I should have made a clean break and there is something nagging at the back of my mind that our last night caused problems, problems of which I have no clue of as yet. Since moving to England I enrolled at the University of Kent for a music degree (see author's note) and met some very nice people including a few wizards. They have helped me to move on a little bit although my ringtone will always be Bella's lullaby.

I was just about to go for my evening run when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Carlisle.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Edward do you think you could make it to our house for dinner tonight. We have a guest!" I wondered why Carlisle emphasised the word guest. It could only mean three things the Voulturi, were-wolves or Bella. I severely hoped it was the latter as we only had 'dinner' when Bella was over.

"Sure, what time do you want me there?"

"Esme says 7.30 ok. I've got to go. See you then."

"Bye dad." I put the phone down and looked at the clock, it was 6.30. As usual I calculated things in my head. 'It will take me twenty five minutes to drive to the house so that left me thirty five to get ready'. I headed up to my room and looked in my wardrobe to see what clothes I had. I found a nice pair of stone washed jeans but no shirt to go with it, so I padded over to Lucas's room and went through his wardrobe and found a grey dress shirt. I left a note on his dresser telling him I'd borrowed the shirt. Twenty minutes later as I was writing a note for my flat mates I spotted a picture that had fallen out of my wardrobe it was me and Bella on her birthday. I felt so sad that I'd gone but I knew I was right to do so. I picked up my keys and jumped into my Volvo which I'd had flown over from forks because I knew I wouldn't get the hang of right hand drive cars.

When I arrived at the house twenty five minutes later I herd murmurs of what my family were thinking.

'What will we do if he won't have her back' Esme was musing.

'How is this possible?' Carlisle's mind was in overdrive.

'Lucky bitch! I wish that would happen to me' Rosealie was jealous

'Who knew Edward had it in him' Emmet was also jealous but was pleased too.

'We soo have to go shopping' Alice saw the shopping side of what ever had happened. Out of all the Cullen's Jazz's mind was the only one closed to me. I got out of the car and walked up the gravel drive and opened the front door. Stood in front of me was my angel. 'What in the world is she doing here?' I mused 'I would have rather she found me before she'd gone to the rest of my family. I could have explained everything to her'. I walked up to her and stood there waiting for her to make the first move. After what felt like a lifetime she shouted at me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! What did you think you would achieve by leaving me in Forks! Why did you not tell me you were .." she passed out in typical Bella style. I called Carlisle instantly who came rushing in. he picked her up and carried her into the living room. Perplexed I watched as Carlisle checked her blood pressure, O2 levels and temperature.

"Edward, I need you to do one thing this evening. Ask Bella why she's here and what caused her to faint. It is only fair she tells you herself. Think logically about what she tells you and do what you think is right.

After five minutes Bella woke. I pulled her into my arms and instantly felt better as Bella relaxed. We sat there quietly for over twenty minutes when I plucked up enough courage to ask her,

"Bella, love, why are you here and fainting in my house?" Bella looked confused and simply said'

"Edward, darling, I'm pregnant." She looked at me and her face went from blissful to one of confusion and worry.

"And how can this be? You know vampires can't reproduce."

"Actually Carlisle has said if both parties are virgins at the time of intercourse, conception is possible." I looked at her, the only coherent thought I could voice to her was "Oh." I just wanted to sit there with her falling asleep in my arms and be content for the rest of the evening but fate had other plans,

"Oh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can't you hear me moan?" 'Shit' was what I thought. 'Who is it and what do they want' I looked at my phone and it was just a text from my flatmate 'thank god!' nothing major.

"Who was that Ed?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Just my flatmates telling me they were going out. I guess they didn't get the note I left them." My mind went into overdrive, the flat was empty, me and Bella needed to talk plus there would be a spare bed. "How about we go back to my flat to talk and you can stay there. We have a spare bed most nights." Bella still half asleep just nodded her head in agreement. I picked her up and carried her to my car, as I put her into the seat I noticed that she still had my ring on a chain around her neck. It made me smile and gave me hope that she might still want me.

The drive home was uneventful, Bella softly slumbered whist I drove listening to Classic FM and just as I came off the motorway Claire De Lune started to play as Bella woke up.

"This reminds me of the first time I was in your car. Do you remember the time you saved me in Seattle?" Bella spoke quietly.

"Yeah, that would be the time we played 20 questions about ourselves" I smiled at the memory "you might want to stay awake for a bit. We're nearly at my flat."

We drove in silence for another ten minutes when we arrived. I went and opened the front door, as soon as it was open I ran straight back to the car and carried Bella into the hall way. I locked the car from the porch and shut the door behind me. Bella had found her way to the living room and had sat on the big leather sofa. I could tell it was getting cold Bella had curled her self up and was hugging herself to keep warm. I went and put the heating on. Bella looked like death warmed up I decided we could talk in the morning sleep was more important for my beautiful Bella.

There you go, hope you guys love me :) please review this. 


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up in a strange room that was minimally decorated, it was monochrome but beautifully done, there was something telling me that this wasn't Edwards's house.

"Where am I?" I asked unsure of where or who I was with.

"You're at my apartment I live in with two other guys'" my angel's voice rang throughout the apartment. I sat up and realised I was still in the clothes I wore last night. Edward also seemed to be in the clothes he wore last night, 'maybe I just dozed off for ten minutes and it feel's like an entire night', I thought.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked just to make sure.

"About five hours, why?"

"I thought I was dreaming or been out all night. Can we please talk now? It's really important I talk to you now rather than later." I said.

EPOV

I agreed to talk to the angel in front of me. She looked pretty ill, I hope she didn't have cancer or anything coz I would change her on the spot with no choice.

"Edward we need to talk about us and the baby."

"Bella, there are lots off things I want to tell you, but I don't know how to..."

"Start by telling me that you love me. At least I know I love you." Bella looked as if she was going to cry.

"Dear beautiful Bella, I love you more than anything but I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you, so I left."

"YOU HURT ME WHEN YOU LEFT ME IN FORKS!" Bella was shaking "YOU LEFT ME THERE AND NOW I'M PREGNANT I HOPE YOU WON'T DO THE SAME TO ME AGAIN"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I did what I thought was right. If I'd have known that was going to happen I wouldn't have convinced Carlisle to move to England."

"Why did you leave me? Cut the bull about keeping me safe I know that's not the only reason. Something must have happened that day or else Alice would have seen me getting pregnant. Please tell me what happened?" Bella begged me.

BPOV

"You best be sitting when I tell you what happened that day." I hadn't realised I'd stood up, so I sat down on the sofa and listened to Edwards story.

"The day before I left your dog friend, Jacob, came and saw me. He told me that we must leave Forks immediately because we were causing trouble for them and the humans both in Forks and La Push.

"At first he was quite friendly about it but when I mentioned you he got nasty. He acted as if he'd imprinted on you, which I know was not possible because you were, are, my soulmate. We are destined to be together it seems.

"Anyway back to the story, He is obviously protective of you and thinks I'm no good for you. He threatens to break the treaty and expose us to the population of Forks, but he forgot that if he exposes us he exposes the Pack. When I reminded him of his possible exposure of everyone he started to hit me, well he tried. The dog can be vicious and nasty but I didn't think that he would try to destroy us. I read his mind and saw what he planed to do. He was going to kidnap you and force you to elope with him if we didn't leave quietly.

"I slept with you that night because I wanted to be your first as well as my first. You see I had fed for nearly 4 hours before we made love, just so I wouldn't be tempted to claim you and make you one of us. When we arrived over here I left the Coven and ran to here, enrolled in the music course at the university and moved in with these two guys'. I've been as miserable as hell with out you. I very nearly went to Voltera to ask Aro to kill me there and then."

I just sat and cried throughout Edwards story 'how could Jake do that to me. He made me depressed just because of the old treaty. And he had the balls to comfort me when Edward left.'

"Agh. I'm gonna kill Jake if it's the last thing I do. The bastard comforted me when you went. He told me that you had used me. I feel so dirty." then it hit me like a tonne of bricks "Edward, I think I really do love you."

Edward just sat there; if he was human I think he would have cried. He looked so numb and unsure of him self. I walked over to him and held his ice body in my arms.

"I'm so weak. I let a dog chase me away from the girl I love, Will you forgive me?" he asked in a quiet, almost childlike, voice.

"Yes, I will forgive you" I replied, "all that matters is I've got you back, just as you've got me back" with that I kissed him chaste on his lips.

EPOV

I wish the kiss she'd given me was longer and more intense. It was horrible sitting wrapped in her arm's when I'd become desensitised to her intoxicating scent. I looked at her fragile body and realise the enormity of Bella's predicament. I turned round to face her.

"Bella, I know this may sound odd but can we start over?"

"As in like the first time I meet you back in Forks?" she asked

"Yeah, I was thinking we could use a fresh start and I could take you on a proper date, not one that includes potential rapists or revelations of my being a vampire." I said trying to convince both my-self and Bella.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea. Maybe we'll last longer as a couple." 'Yes! She agreed. Maybe she's right I would work'

* * *

Please review, you know I love you but how do I know of your love if I dont get my sweet candy :)


End file.
